1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse; in particular, to a mouse with interchange capability according to users' different needs.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard and mouse are the most common input devices for conventional computers. Conventional mouse devices have at least a left button, a right button, and a scroll between the two buttons. There are many popular video games available in the market. There are also many game players who host public livestreams on the Internet, which also attracts popularity. Some of the players are so skillful that they turn playing games into a profession, i.e., professional gamers. During a gameplay session, the mouse may be clicked for at least hundreds, if not thousands, of times. Conventional mouse devices only output a digital signal. Therefore, it is not possible to accomplish delicate controls with conventional mouse devices.
In this regard, the applicant of the present invention provides a solution to address the aforementioned drawback.